


DMMD同人－椅苍：寻找刺激

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: HE后，去德国的飞上。
Relationships: Noiz/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 4





	DMMD同人－椅苍：寻找刺激

虽说现在出国不是什么罕见的事，但是去德国也算是苍叶人生经历的第一次长途飞行，更何况对于在旧住民区长大的他来说，去德国这种事他一辈子都没想过。这么多个小时呆在飞机的椅子上，对初体验的苍叶来讲真可谓是折磨。  
好在诺伊兹凭借自身的资金能力，轻而易举给他们准备了头等舱。其实差点诺伊兹就要采取包舱行为，但被苍叶极力的阻止了，苍叶觉得还是普普通通的就好。此后苍叶在听了诺伊兹对于家庭的介绍描述后，还担心过对方会召唤出来什么自家飞机来接他们…所幸并没有发生。  
莲保持关闭模式，一如既往呆在苍叶的背包里。只不过为了机舱内的空间管理，背包被放在了专门的地方。这样长时间没和莲在一起可以说是这么多年来头一次，更是让屁股坐累了的苍叶感到不安。  
这些不安的源头很多，不过和飞行害不害怕倒是无关，更何况诺伊兹一直在身边。只不过一想到国内的坏境，语言，时差，还有诺伊兹还没完全修复关系的家人，这些后续等待着苍叶的事情可为堆积如山。  
“哎…”盯着飞机电视里的电影许久，却没看进去内容且还陷入不安的苍叶情不自禁的叹出口气。  
耳膜在气压下也很难受，气流颠簸也没能让他好好入睡，想到接下来几天还有时差，他就更加的心累。  
想到这里，苍叶下意识伸出手摸去身边寻求安慰，却碰到了座椅扶手。  
对了，莲不在身边。  
缺失了自己的智能伴侣，苍叶更是觉得这几个小时的飞行非常无聊和难熬。他看了看一旁座位上的诺伊兹，对方倒是对飞机很适应，现在已经放平椅子上盖上毯子睡去。  
不得不说，苍叶此时对他各种羡慕嫉妒。  
还是不打扰对方了，苍叶蹑手蹑脚起身，环顾四周。因为是休息时间，舱内的灯都熄灭，头等舱里大部分乘客都睡觉去了，唯独有几个人戴着耳机在看电影，各自都呆在自己的卡座中，没有人注意到他。  
总算能起来舒展一下腰背，苍叶沉沉舒了口气。他安静的在通道上活动了几下脖子与四肢，并且回头查看了一下诺伊兹的情况，不过毯子下的人仍旧没有动静，被卡座挡住的脸也于昏暗中看不见。  
没办法，即使飞机上此时这么多人，苍叶此刻也被淹没在寂寞和无聊中。毕竟飞机上这几个小时归根结底还是需要自己熬过去的，否则别无他法。  
他跑去厕所洗了把脸，空姐们也已经在尽头的工作人员空间内休息聊天，拉上了帘子，整个头等舱都静得吓人。  
然而没想到的是，用完厕所一推开门，厕所外等候的不是别人，正是诺伊兹。  
自从上飞机后，诺伊兹就脱下了昂贵的西装外套，也把熨烫整齐的西装衬衫换成了和过去一样的休闲款，应该也是为了让这几个小时舒服些。此时此刻那身衣服挂在他身上，留有躺下时压出的褶皱，竟给人一种慵懒和放荡的感觉。  
垂下眼角从半合的眸间望过来的诺伊兹，看不出来是没睡醒还是别的意思，总之没坑一声，而是抬手直接推上苍叶的胸口，把对方顺着厕所狭窄的通道又给推回了厕所里。  
这种尴尬的情况苍叶哪里敢大声反抗，在这样安静的环境里他下意识的压低嗓音，动作也小心翼翼，因此力道不够，轻而易举的就被诺伊兹推了回来。  
相比在亮着灯的厕所前拉拉拽拽被发现两个大男人挤进一个厕所，苍叶当然是选择私下听取解释。于是趁着没人注意到这边的情况，乘务员也没有出现，他还是让诺伊兹进来后锁好了门。  
“喂，你到底干什么啊…”苍叶扣下马桶盖，挤在最里面撑着身子，怪不好意思的盯着对方转过来的脸。其实多多少少他也猜到了什么，毕竟这种在电影里才会有的情节，不是出现了什么危险情况，就是要做那种事情…此时此刻，后者居多。  
“难道你要…我说啊，你害不害臊啊。”苍叶觉得自己肯定猜得八九不离十，所以直接吐槽出来。  
“有什么害羞的，”果然，诺伊兹张嘴连疑问句都没问，直接给出了不屑的肯定句，仿佛整架飞机都是他家。  
苍叶一边注意着外面的情况，一边压低嗓音满脸通红，“你在飞机上这样大张旗鼓的搞什么啊…”  
即使飞机上有飞行时造成的气流声，可是空间就这么小，外面就是通道，还可能有人排队，怎么说都很危险。想到之前他们第一次做的时候是在医院的病房中，苍叶更是对诺伊兹这样的大胆感到由衷的佩服和…由衷的无可奈何，甚至他觉得他宁愿在病房里呆着。  
“我以前说过的吧？我希望可以和你挑战更多体验，”诺伊兹平静的吐露自己的想法，他带有磁性的嗓音根本连压低也没有压低，只是以平日的语速讲了出来，“自从你让我恢复了感官，对于周围环境带来的刺激都让我觉得新鲜和兴奋。当然对于前一次碰触你时留下的体验感如今依旧记忆犹新，历历在目，根本没法忘记。”  
后面这话说的太过直白，听得苍叶面红耳赤，他抿抿嘴唇挤出一句“你不要讲了”就无话可说的盯着诺伊兹，动摇尽显在脸上。毕竟一想到诺伊兹对于自己的存在以及自己带来的感觉如此深刻，心底就有着按耐不住的满足感。  
“所以现在我也想在这里和苍叶你来一次，”这种话从诺伊兹口中出来一般肯定是脸不红心不跳的，但是此时此刻观察他的脸，能发现他竟然有些偏移开目光的趋势，脸颊的色泽也有了变化。  
害羞？苍叶一时之间不知道该先害羞还是先吃惊，难道是因为如今有了感觉，所以才会单纯凭借想象就能因为后续的刺激而产生兴奋的意识吗？  
“在这里做很刺激吧？我想在这里进入你的里面。”最终口直的诺伊兹还是说出了这些话，并且努力转回目光看向了眼前的苍叶。虽然他是强行进来的，看起来也是不肯罢休的模样，但如今竟然透露出一副恳求征得同意的味道在里面。  
要问苍叶此时的表情？他自己都不知道此时自己该是什么表情。可是现在看到了对方害羞的一面，征求同意的一面，孩子气的寻找刺激的方法，苍叶大心底觉得对方实在是…有些可爱。  
苍叶不得不承认自己的包容心和矜持心都在对方面前融化，他甚至自己都因为幻想了下在这个环境中与对方来一发而感到耳根发烫。  
“可是这里很糟糕，如果声音被听到了怎么办？”苍叶还有些犹豫，但是先前那有些抗拒和害怕的气势削弱，更多是为了后方做爱时的细节而担忧。  
或许就是看准了苍叶这一瞬的动摇和大意的空档，诺伊兹稳住飞机上轻微晃动的身体上前一把捉来苍叶，侧身让对方抵在洗手台前，捏起下巴吻了上去。  
苍叶和他的关系在升温中，苍叶已经不再对他逃避害羞，甚至在这一刻对于对方索要的态度产生了心软和几份宠爱，竟也就这样任由对方敲开自己的齿列，将敏感的舌头游走进来。  
对，他记得伊诺兹的舌头很敏感。即使身体都恢复了感觉，但是舌头这个敏感点的习惯应该一直保留着。比如此时此刻，诺伊兹直接舍去唇与唇之间循序渐进的轻柔吮吸，探入舌头侵入苍叶的口中，彼此唇舌缠绵，不断的掠夺苍叶的味道和温度，像是任何一个深入的接触都令他欲罢不能。  
这让苍叶有些抓不到呼吸的节拍，但还是努力回应着嘴上的动作。他眯起眼，目光早已失去焦点。他的注意力轻易就被诺伊兹的亲吻和搂到自己胯部的手温所转移，顾不上近在咫尺的门后情况。  
取掉了舌钉后，诺伊兹的舌头显得更加柔软和没有阻碍。苍叶曾对诺伊兹身上的金属感记忆深刻，体验独特。然而此时和记忆中的感觉形成对比，那份柔软炙热轻巧的舌吻更是让他陶醉。  
该死，明明自己是年长的那个，却这样轻而易举跟着对方做起来大胆的事情，苍叶内心对自身的矜持不仅产生了怀疑和怜悯。不过现在说什么都晚了，这里停下，岂不是自己也进退两难？  
因为他身体的确来了感觉。  
仅仅是接吻，可是一想到在飞机的厕所里，不知道怎么这股子兴奋劲也爬了出来。他都觉得自己是不是也很小孩子气，可回头一想自己也不过是个血气方刚的年轻人，在飞机打一炮这种动作电影里的刺激情节，谁青春期的时候没想过呢？  
“这里这么小，速战速决，”就在舌头被放开，诺伊兹的舌尖舔伤自己的耳朵时，苍叶呼出一口热气沉住喉咙地的呻吟，压着嗓音嘱咐道。  
其实他也有些故意刁难眼前这个贪婪的小鬼，毕竟自己一会可是会很辛苦的，他也想看看对方被自己施加要求的姿态。  
诺伊兹顿了一下，抬起头，他看起来不算非常满意。可是苍叶却坏笑一下，甩出“这个环境下不就是要速战速决才刺激的吗”这样的理由，让诺伊兹无话可说。  
可惜和苍叶想的不同，诺伊兹很快就对他的话信服了。非但没有几许不满，甚至表情一变，显得更加溢满兴奋的情欲，看起来愉快许多。  
“那你也要撑住了才行。”谁知诺伊兹道出此言，便一手抓住苍叶肩，另只手托住其腰，把怀里的人一转按到了马桶盖上，自己则抬手快速解起来皮带。  
苍叶愣了一秒，眨眨眼后忽然意识到自己刚才说出来的话，反倒会把自己连累到。什么速战速决啊！按照诺伊兹的喜好，谁知道对方会不会一下子加速，猛烈的完成这场偷欢。  
注意到这点的苍叶已经晚了，心思的影响下，他觉得自己下方都传来了一阵收紧的酥麻感，内裤忽然有些被弄湿。  
他自己都很吃惊，自己面对麻烦不光不退缩，竟然在这样的情况下看着眼前的诺伊兹把掏出的阴茎拖到自己眼前，反而身体起了反应。  
怕不是…自己也被对方弄的也有点受虐倾向了？  
不不不，怎么可能！  
他甩掉脑子飘过的那些句子，把注意力全放在了身体的反应上，昂起的目光不去从诺伊兹充满欲望的眼底移开。  
他也的确移不开。被那样色欲的视线注视，他就觉得肌肤逐渐发烫，在碍事的衣物下闷闷得躁动起来。他现在能清晰的感觉到自己身体的变化，甚至愿意将这一面展现给诺伊兹，刻意用其挑起诺伊兹更多兴趣。  
于是他便这样彼此注视，手指则握住诺伊兹的早已有些抬起的下方，指甲边缘恶意的划过前段。如他所料，喜爱这种刺激的诺伊兹在感觉恢复后更加能给出明确的回应，喉咙下发出的深吟正是他为此兴奋和有感觉的表现。  
红色也攀爬上诺伊兹的脸颊，如今没有那些金属装饰的脸更是毫无遮掩，把每一丝每一毫的细节都明确的传递给苍叶。  
算起过去，苍叶已经给诺伊兹口了两次了。不管过去是怎么样一个相处模式，现在对于苍叶来讲...已经有些轻车熟路了。  
苍叶吞吐起对方变得坚硬的阴茎，巨大的阴茎擦过舌根，每次都几乎快顶到入喉咙。苍叶的速度相对规律，但是也会出其不意。时而在前端快速的给与吮吸，时而用牙齿刮起柱身。  
苍叶侧头伸出舌头，将盈满银丝液线的朱舌故意留在诺伊兹的眼中，眯起湿润的眼角，细致的从底开始往上舔去龟头。随后他恶意间嘴角掠过一丝笑意，便用牙齿咬了上去。  
他现在已经不会因为这些事过度担忧，因为他知道诺伊兹很喜欢这份痛感，不过他多多少少也是非常谨慎的。  
就如同叫他把最后这点谨慎也给抛弃掉似的，诺伊兹腰部一颤，手指碰上了苍叶的头顶，催促似的轻轻按着他往自己的阴茎上推送。  
“额...唔...！”苍叶感觉到头顶的刺激，阴茎也摩擦过舌面，让他情急之下张口把前端完全吃下，用力的吸住。  
曾经很怕被碰触的头发，经历那些事情后已经感觉变得迟钝。但是多少还是有感觉，只不过此时此刻被喜欢的人碰到，反而那些细微的刺感更像是兴奋剂，扎着他的大脑。  
发质的疼痛成为了很好的情趣催化剂，反而叫他兴奋...这么一想，他在这点上变得和诺伊兹好像。  
简简单单这么一个想法，他就大脑有些发糊，陷入到了迷乱淫荡的世界里。  
白浊灌入喉咙，他不知道最后拿一下自己用了多大力，总之呛到了自己。就在他捂住嘴咳嗽了几声吞下后，诺伊兹却捧起他的脸，一只手撑住墙壁，另一只手托起他的下巴，迫不及待地再度吻了上去。  
黏在嘴边和舌头上的精液就这样顺势搅入诺伊兹自己的口中，但是本人却根本没有在意。可以说，这反而是一种无法抵抗的魅力，流下嘴边的液体被诺伊兹的手指抹去，沿着苍叶下颌骨的轮廓涂开，在人造光下折射出一层黏润湿漉的光泽。  
“啊...诺伊兹...”接着呼吸，声音还有些沙哑的苍叶轻轻在对方耳畔前呼唤。其实他一开始是想要阻止依旧亲吻他嘴角的诺伊兹，可是有不忍心打扰对方的兴致，也就没继续说下去。  
不过不需要他操心，诺伊兹已经耐不住了的样子。手伸下去后顶压上苍叶下面，那里早已撑起一个小鼓包。牛仔裤的紧绷彻底拘束着苍叶的分身，令他难耐。如今已被压到，他后背跟着一抖冒出汗水，双腿不自觉地想要合起。可是这样一动腿，湿润抽出的后穴就更加空虚发痒，双腿之间也炙热得发痛，害得他哼出无力的喘息。  
“别担心，现在就帮你。”诺伊兹说出这样安抚性质的话语，让苍叶从中切实感觉到了对方在这方面也给予的关心。  
诺伊兹分担了苍叶一半的重量拉起他，但随着一阵颠簸，苍叶赶紧抓住了洗脸池。没想到这也正合了诺伊兹的心意，他借力让苍叶面对着洗手台，随后抬起臀伸手绕去前方抓住了腰带扣。  
“帮我一下怎么样？”诺伊兹一边这样讲，一边从后方给苍叶耳后喷出一口气。  
苍叶被弄得缩了缩脖子，回不过头但还是下意识把目光瞪了起来，而这些统统透过镜子被诺伊兹看得一清二楚。  
诺伊兹对此相当冷静，或者说对于观察到苍叶何种表情而感到有趣。拽头透过镜子看到自己身后那半张脸下流露出来的情绪，苍叶无话可说，他只能故作不甘，愤愤的低头把自己的腰带和裤子拉链解开。  
拨开内裤，自己的性器得到解放，让苍叶舒服得差点就发出声音。他倒吸一口气，冷静的把红肿并硬起来得阴茎脱出，却没想到后方的人根本不客气，绕过胯得手就这样胡乱摸了上来，从下端用掌心攥住了他的睾丸。  
“你——？！啊啊...！等...下——”苍叶被噎住一口气，腰直接软掉。他慌乱的撑住洗手台，机舱的材质发出空洞得塑料感声音，把他的惊慌夸大了许多。  
也不知道是因为这个动作的意外，还是对方故意。总之他感觉诺伊兹顺势挑逗了几下自己下端的囊袋，接着拿另一只手抱住自己的腰给与支撑。随后等他自己膝盖一稳，分身就被对方握在了手中。  
苍叶喉咙底细碎的发出不稳定的喘息，零乱的节奏支支吾吾的趴在舌尖，惹得他鼻子和眼底都红红的。可是他没有反抗，因为他也没有想要反抗，反而接受这样的触摸。他努力支撑自己，把重量分给对方给予辅助的手臂，就这样燃任由对方套弄起来。  
然而刚弄了几下，诺伊兹却突然停止动作。被逗得兴奋起来的分身急不可耐的从前端冒出液珠，随时碰一下都会滴落出来。这让苍叶非常无奈，他红着脸不满的侧头抱怨了一句“为什么停下”给对方听。  
“明明是你说的速战速决，却在这里就陷入其中，这也是年长者的游刃有余？”耳后呼出的热气带着情欲附着上苍叶的耳廓，带有触感的发丝也将其温度流入头皮里，让他这个脑后都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“嘛，不过这也算是说我技术好吗？”诺伊兹昂起下巴一笑，“多谢啦。”  
如梦初醒似的苍叶一愣，顿时羞得无地自容。他的确太过享受对方的碰触，甚至刚才希望就地让对方给自己撸完一发。这样丢脸的事他实在是不想给对方看，尤其是此时对方又摆出那样一副臭屁的年幼者模样，却居高临下的瞧着自己尴尬的样子，就让苍叶冒出点火来。  
但是这不是真的要发火，而是他自己在尴尬罢了。为了转移话题，他抬手揉了下耳朵，催促起来，”你很啰嗦啊！那就快点开始。”  
掩盖害羞的心情让苍叶情不自禁要太高声音，却注意到这里是飞机上所以赶紧为来不及而后悔，此后他便尽量不多说话，回过头把裤子脱了下来。  
结果突然他意识到什么，在诺伊兹抚摸上自己的臀部时，他又回头不安的问了句，“喂...让我扶着那边做吧。”他用目光指了指诺伊兹后背的方向，“这边脸不久直接对着镜子了吗...这样做，我很尴尬。”  
虽然提出来这样的要求有一种弱势的感觉，可苍叶觉得按照情理这也不是不行。毕竟自己也没有这样做过，镜子这种东西在他接触的知识里基本都是情趣旅馆里会有的东西，要他按着自己被上时的表情，他这一辈子都没想过。  
“这有什么可尴尬的？”诺伊兹不以为然的话令苍叶哑口无言。这名德国青年展露出他更加大胆的一面，反而捏住衣服下苍叶的腰肢，将其扳回去面对镜子，堵在他后方不让他走。  
“诺伊兹...”苍叶发出可怜兮兮的恳求。  
却被对方的拇指穿过腋下轻轻挑起下巴。对方有目的的引导，拇指让他抬头正视了镜子中的自己，并贴在二册蛊惑起来。  
“不是都答应我在这里寻求刺激了吗？这不就是刺激吗？”  
啊...真是服了。苍叶对自己给出的回应无法反悔，可这分明是让他感受刺激，他顿时就心脏怦怦狂跳。  
此时此刻镜子已经把他现在的状态照得一清二楚，眼角的泪雾，红肿的眼眶，绯色的脸颊，湿润的双唇，染上津液的下巴。  
但虽说头等舱的洗手间空间相对其他舱的要大和干净，镜子面积也大，不过并不会和平日洗手间那样可以设计成大面积覆盖在墙上的模式，顶多只能看到胸口以上。  
这么一想好多了，至少自己不会看到自己与对方结合的下体。单看脸的话，这对于第一次来说还算是轻松。苍叶对自己这样侥幸的心态感到有点无奈，其实自己还是容易害羞的。  
像是不给他犹豫的机会，诺伊兹的手指已经按压上他的后穴。久违的碰触显得有些陌生，但又隐约激起几个月前病房里的感受，使得苍叶忍不住昂首轻喘出声。  
他清晰的看到镜子中自己被这份感觉拉入快感中的深情，瞳孔里映出的模样连他自己都有些无法识别。  
小穴饥渴的抽搐，为诺伊兹手指的靠近而欢呼。而刚才早已失掉的底裤则蹭得他大腿根也残留着黏糊糊得触感，此时更是被诺伊兹的指尖戳着。  
“已经变成这样了吗？”诺伊兹乐出声，仿佛他愿意把自己的心情肆意挥洒在这个狭窄的空间里，“这么多，湿哒哒的，简直直接让我进去也没有关系。”  
“不会形容了...你给我好好扩张，”苍叶没有把对方遐想的话当真，认认真真的祝福了一句。  
然而回应他的，则是伸过来的手指。  
“我可没有带润滑剂啊，所以你来弄湿吧。”这话从诺伊兹嘴巴里说出来，也不知道他是故意这样做的，还是一个巧合，总之他说得一本正经。“以前那几次你都是自己这样做的吧？所以现在这样应急用也可行的吧。”  
“你要是像在飞机上来一个刺激，你倒是自己准备好东西啊。我之前都没问过你，你连安全套都没准备。”  
“因为是心血来潮，”诺伊兹面对质问一点也不心虚，“看到你进去洗手间，我才想到的。”  
“原来你醒着啊。”  
“看你似乎坐不住的样子，就想着可以配你做点什么，”说着说着，诺伊兹像是有些不好意思一样，声音逐渐放低。“既然有时间，来点刺激不也是挺好的吗。再说...以前提到过挑战更多的方式来碰触你，这不是时机刚好。”  
苍叶无话可说，只能头大的叹了口气。但是说到底，对方当时能为自己思考的确是...令人欣慰。  
苍叶不愿继续浪费时间，事到如今他怀着对于诺伊兹的感情，回头张口含下伸出来的手指。他吮吸吞吐着对方的手指，从第二个骨节开始舔动。  
他能感到对方炙热的目光，却故意不予理睬，专心致志的用舌尖挑逗对方的指腹，裹上自己的唾液。  
诺伊兹也像是不愿忍耐，他的手指很快给出回应，中指与食指夹住苍叶的舌头，给与刺激。  
“呜呜...啊额...咕...！”回荡着水声的音调飘入耳中，垂落的银丝凌乱的滴落在苍叶扶着台子的手背上，可他根本没注意到。  
此后的事情都进行的很顺利，苍叶脱掉鞋子和一条裤腿，就这样被诺伊兹抬起腿架在马桶盖上，为后面留出更大的空间。  
已经被润滑的手指随后进入苍叶的后方，许久没被碰触的内部感到些许紧致，可没有最初体验时的那样强烈的难耐感，或许这也是心理作用的影响。  
手指的抽动连带出本身后穴分泌出的蜜液，你断在分红的穴口边缘发出色情迷乱的响声，随后又一次次被收紧的甬道吸入更深处。  
诺伊兹好不抗拒苍叶身体的邀请，手指立刻就往里送去，抵达能触及的最深处。内部早已来了感觉，体内也变得柔软和放松，很快第二根手指就跟了进来，一口气就用两根同时快速的运作。  
“唔啊——...！声音...会，叫——啊...唔嗯？！”还没说完，苍叶就感觉到体内的手指增加起来。他觉得自己的声音忍不住的抬高，害羞之情努力压制却根本毫无作用，反而害得他肩膀绷紧，后方也反而抽出收紧，咬住了诺伊兹的手指。  
“放松，”相比慌张地他，诺伊兹更加冷静，反倒可靠的安抚他。手指在内部弯曲，顶动内壁，让他刚才的心思一下自就被快感打散。  
诺伊兹并不担心外面的情况，他一心一意在飞机不均衡的轻微颠簸下迅速打理手头的工作。于是苍叶也在他的影响中更多的投入其中，呼吸加重，有规律的配合体内的抽动。  
前戏就在苍叶饮泣般的喘息下结束，取而代之的时被诺伊兹自准备好的阳具顶入。巨大的硬物以一种均衡的速度进入，像是没有什么是阻碍它的存在。即使苍叶感到内壁被撑开，穴道抽动，内部胀满，可这样的摩擦感同扩张开的闷痛感反倒令他如痴如醉。  
他沉下腰，试图迎合对方。在体内描绘着对方的轮廓，进入的深入，也往里面越发期待和兴奋，完全接纳并且等待对方进入。  
“嗯...啊，哈...”  
听闻到后方诺伊兹加重的呼吸声，苍叶切实感觉到与对方合二为一的事实。他感到被撑开的穴口和他的心脏一样，正在疯狂的不断收缩跳动，一口口要把诺伊兹咬下更多吞入。  
苍叶脑子很快就无法快速的运转，他的感觉一丝丝都被抽离，捆到身体的每根神经上。而听到自己的呼吸声变大，那些甜腻的声音不受控的钻出来。浑身滚烫，炙热的气息如同蒸发似的从舌根跑出来，使他几乎要抓不住呼吸的节奏。  
就在诺伊兹一个猛烈的顶撞后，苍叶胸口无法压制的快感攀升至大脑，呻吟一下子泄露出来。可就这么瞬间，一块异物钻入拨开他的嘴角伸进来，卡住他的牙齿挑起舌头，一口气把他刚才的声音于吃惊中被打乱，更像是被呛到一样。  
“唔？”苍叶下意识合上嘴，牙齿却挤压到带着柔软感的硬物，吓得他立刻又张开嘴。  
他知道了，那是诺伊兹的手指。不清楚是为了挑逗他更多兴致，还是为了帮他捣碎差点大叫出的呻吟，从而侵入口腔中。  
苍叶心里一惊，想要为咬了对方的事道歉，却没法说话。可是一看镜子里，对方映入的表情缺陷的痴迷，根本没被刚才的疼痛所打扰。  
也对，诺伊兹喜欢这样。苍叶虽然还有些歉疚，但也顺了对方，毕竟这对他多多少少有一点点好处。  
只是这样的事根本不可能依靠这点方法就能安静结束，反倒是会越发加剧，毕竟做爱这样的事就是会愈演愈烈，无法压制。  
伊诺兹一边感受苍叶舌根的滚烫和牙齿的摩擦，一边另一只手绕去前方助兴似的套弄苍叶红挺可爱的阴茎。他埋头嗅着眼前的蓝发，牙齿是不是抿上几口，便能轻而易举换来苍叶滚动喉头发出的美妙淫音。  
诺伊兹顶入最深，现在没有什么再阻止他。他酣畅淋漓的挥洒自己的欲望，用力的一次次在最深处顶动，让苍叶翘起的臀部于他的挤压和摩擦下发出肉感的撞击声。  
他已经明确掌握到会让苍叶兴奋的地方在哪里，于是一次次进行着进攻。苍叶几乎合不上嘴，一方面是因为手指，一方面是因为嚼碎的神韵。他只能含泪看着镜中模糊的面容，意识涣散，呼吸一次次因为近距离靠近而在镜面上形成白雾。  
他的分身前端滴淌下流出的液体，顺势被伊诺兹的手给涂抹在柱身上，光滑而绵密的触感不断同发烫的体温碰撞。  
“不行…不行了，嗯——啊…诺伊兹，等，下！”苍叶觉得自己快要临近高潮，他支在马桶盖上的腿也发酸，单脚站立的那条腿也痛得不行。这些都让他无法很好的移动，却也根本无法摆脱体内的快感，几乎把他逼入绝境。可是现在不想办法，后续会很麻烦，苍叶不得不抽出理智，一边断断续续给玻璃上吐出白雾的哈气，一边操控着颤抖的胳膊勉勉强强抓住正因快速撸动而摇摆的伊诺兹的胳膊。一边抽气似的更压下尾音的颤音，苍叶一边试图在自己被快感冲晕前发话。  
“射这里…很麻烦。额？！啊——快…纸！笨蛋…纸，啊——！”他顾不上那么多，伸出手要就抽一旁洗手台上的纸巾，可是却因为单腿不稳于气流的颠动，和后方用力的插入，让他呜咽一声吼一巴掌啪在镜子上，又狼狈的抓住了洗手池，并没成功。  
此时诺伊兹的动作慢了下来，竟深受乖乖听从他的要求抽了一把纸出来。然而伊诺姿的动作深深的把茎身镶嵌进苍叶的体内，狠狠擦过敏感点，压下的姿势令苍叶本来就绷不住的腰发酸，几乎强迫他最后一根神经断裂。  
“唔啊，啊…嗯啊啊啊？！”  
这回苍叶再也压不住了。更何况为了欠身取纸，诺伊兹的手也脱离了他的嘴巴，彻底解放了他的声音。  
夹杂着喉咙附近堆积的津液，诺伊兹的手刚碰回分身，用力的抚摸两下，苍叶就耐不住的发出动情的呼吁，攀入高潮。  
手纸都来不及覆盖，勉强接住的部分并没有起到很大作用，射出的精液还是喷在了几乎因为空间而贴在阴茎前的厕所柜门上，留了下去，地面也早已洒上几滴不明液体。  
苍叶小声咳嗽两下，起伏的胸口不断给余感中的他推出细细的娇喘，甚至把终于亲不住的泪珠从眼角推下。  
呼吸还没稳住，他的腰已经再度被捉住，随后后方来了更加极速的抽动。诺伊兹的喘动清晰可闻，一阵阵覆盖在被汗湿的蓝色头发上，在镜子还没消失的白色哈气后摆动着。  
苍叶包容着对方急切窜入高潮而膨胀的硬物，配合着他用剩下的力气动着。直到他找回来的思绪隐约想到了什么，他才慌了点神。  
“不要射里面…诺伊兹——额…别射我里面…”  
注意到内部对方过于膨胀的下方，苍叶知道在不阻止就完了。对方没有安全套，如果弄到里面还不能好好清理的话，后面这几个小时的飞机可就太可怕了！  
“可是，我想射里面，”说话声有些不稳的诺伊兹，任性的埋头吻了吻苍叶的头发，隔着发丝碰了碰对方的脖子，活脱脱像是一只不听话还来劲的大猫。  
“不要任性！”苍叶恢复点力气，忍住下方的刺激，回头训起来这个得寸进尺的小鬼，“你叫我在飞机落地前要怎么处理裤子里的情况啊…饶了我吧。快拿出去！”  
庆幸的是，现在的诺伊兹已经学会照顾他的感受，也变得听话许多。虽然看得出来有一点扫兴，但显然明白了苍叶的苦恼，所以他还是在最后不舍得用力顶了两下后，把分身拔了出来。  
后续的情况真的就是有一种电影里那种飞机上做爱后的电影色调，一方在后面用手把自己最终撸射，另一方在活动发酸的腿后用纸小心翼翼把腿之间的精液擦干。  
之前因为后穴的饥渴而分泌出来的液体已经弄湿了内裤，苍叶毫无办法。即使穿上和难受，他也只能忍耐了。此后他听到对方提上裤子系好皮带的响声，回头看到诺伊兹虽面留几分运动后的潮红于汗水，却很快就把面孔切换成了一副没事人的样子。  
“为了不引起怀疑，还是分时间出去吧。你先走好了，”诺伊兹侧身让出来，不知是不是他故意表现出来的，竟有点绅士感。总之，和曾经给人的印象截然不同。  
“喂，不清理这里吗？”苍叶压着嗓子一脸震惊，毕竟…一想象有人进来，看到柜子上的东西，还不小心蹭到，苍叶就要尴尬得无地自容。  
诺伊兹看看他又看看柜子，显然没他那么关心。苍叶累的坐在马桶盖上，致以拿起纸要清理。没想到诺伊兹回头望了眼门，反而先走一步。他说了句“那我先出门等你”这样的话，就先开门离开了。  
通道没有人是真的，可是还是吓得苍叶扶着墙壁赶紧过去把门给锁了。“真是的，这家伙…！”不知道该怎么宣泄这份无语的感觉，苍叶只能忍着屁股上残留的感觉，蹲下来把柜子擦了。  
至于后面几个小时的飞行，他只能让屁股忍一忍了。


End file.
